No me dejes
by Nessi Potter
Summary: One Shot, RxH. Ron esta en la enfermeria, no despierta debido a la cantidad de hechizos que recibio durante la pelea contra Voldemort y los mortifagos, Hermione lo visita y le dira lo que siente por él.


**Aqui les dejo mi segundo fic, "No me dejes" es un One Shot, espero que les guste**

**No me dejes**

-¿Puedo entrar? –le pregunto Hermione a la enfermera- necesito verlo

-Esta bien, pero solo un momento –acepto la mujer

Hermione entro, ahí estaba, tan débil, tan vulnerable, nunca pensó que lo vería así, se acerco a su cama y le tomo la mano, se la acaricio, unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sentía tanta rabia, tanta...impotencia, por no poder hacer nada por él, por nunca decirle que lo amaba, y quizás esa seria la ultima vez que se verían...quizás. Por favor...no me dejes, no te mueres –murmuro Hermione, lagrimas le caían de sus ojos, no podía evitar sentir ese dolor- yo...te necesito...Ron.

_Flash Back_

_-Hermione…-murmuro Ginny_

_-¿Dónde esta Ron? –pregunto la castaña_

_-El…esta en la enfermería –dijo Harry_

_Ron había quedado muy grave después de la pelea contra los mortifagos, el había sido fuerte, valiente, pero los hechizos recibidos fueron demasiados…mas fuertes que él._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo? –pregunto la castaña mientras se secaba las lagrimas que corrían por si cara_

_-El…quedo muy grabe después de la pelea…los hechizos que recibió fueron muchos_

_-Tengo que verlo –dijo Hermione_

_-Esta en la enfermería, pero tiene que descansar –dijo Ginny_

_-¡No! –exclamo Hermione- tengo que verlo, no puedo…tengo que decirle…-y sin mas salio de la sala común para dirigirse a la enfermería _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Por favor Ron…no me dejes…soy yo Hermione, mi amor por favor…

**Soy yo quien mira la lluvia y se acuerda de ti  
Soy yo  
También a quien le haces falta y se siente morir  
Soy yo  
Soy yo quien por tu palabra ha empezado a sentir  
Aquel a quien en el cielo la has hecho vivir**

**No le des más vueltas,  
Sin lugar a dudas yo soy. **

Soy yo quien todo lo ha dado sin pensar en mí  
Soy yo.  
aquel que una estrella del cielo te quiere bajar  
quien sólo el tenerte despierto con ganas de amar  
quien más se te arrima, y más te adivina  
soy yo  
Si tú el Universo completo tu quieres te doy  
No olvides una loca en el mundo tu tienes, yo soy 

**Quien más te ha anhelado, y más te ha esperado, soy yo (1)**

-Por favor mi amor...aquí estoy contigo, no me dejes, sin ti mi vida no existiría –Hermione acaricio la cara del pelirrojo- ¿te acuerdas cuando te lance mis pájaros?

_Flash Back_

_En ese instante se abrió la puerta del aula, y Harry, horrorizado, vio entrar a Ron riendo y arrastrando a Lavander de la mano._

_-¡Oh! –dijo el muchacho, y se paró en seco al verlos._

_-¡Uy! –exclamo Lavander, y salió riendo del aula._

_La puerta se cerró tras de ella._

_En ese momento, se impuso un silencio tenso e incómodo. Hermione miró fijamente a Ron, que eludiendo su mirada, dijo con una curiosa mezcla de jactancia y torpeza:_

_-¡Hola, Harry¡No sabia donde te habías metido! _

_Hermione bajo la del escritorio con un movimiento lánguido. La pequeña bandada de pájaros dorados siguió gorjeando y describiendo circulos alrededor de su cabeza, dándole el aspecto de una extraña maqueta del sistema solar con plumas._

_-No dejes a Lavander sola ahí afuera –dijo Hermione con calma- Estará preocupada por ti._

_Y caminó despacio y muy erguida hasta la puerta._

_Harry miró a Ron, que parecía aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido nada peor._

_-¡Oppungo! –exclamo entonces Hermione desde el umbral, y con la cara desencajada, apuntó a Ron con la varita._

_La bandada de pájaros salio disparada como una ráfaga de balas doradas hacia Ron, que soltó un grito y se tapo la cara con las manos, pero aun así los pájaros lo atacaron, arañando y picando cada trocito de piel que encontraban._

_-¡Hermione, por favor! –suplico el muchacho, pero con una ultima mirada rabiosa y vengativa, ella abrió la puerta de un tirón y salio al pasillo._

_A Harry le pareció oír un sollozo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. _

Hermione sonrío, cosa que no había echo desde que se entero lo que paso con Ron.-Estaba celosa, tengo que reconocerlo, pero tu, te lo merecías –dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cara de su pelirrojo y se secaba las lagrimas que caían de su cara

De repente las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron para dar paso a Madame Pomfrey

-Ya es hora de que te vayas, Ronald tiene que descansar –dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Esta bien, voy en un segundo, adiós mi vida, mañana a primera hora volveré a verte. –le dio un beso en los labios- te quiero Ron... –dicho esto Hermione salio de la enfermería rumbo a las habitaciones, no quería moverse de Hogwarts tenia que estar ahí para él, para su Ron.

Hermione se sentó en la butaca favorita de Ron, cerca del fuego.

-¿Estas bien amiga? –pregunto Ginny

-No, Ginny tu hermano se esta muriendo¿crees que debería estar bien? –pregunto Hermione muy enojada

-Bueno yo...yo también tengo pena y miedo Hermione, es mi hermano

-Lo se –dijo la castaña- lo siento es que...

-Se como te sientes amiga, pero por ahora tienes que descansar¿vamos a dormir?

-Esta bien –y así ambas amigas subieron las escaleras a la habitación de chicas, la cual estaba vacía, ya no quedaba nadie en Hogwarts, después de la guerra todos se habían ido a sus casas para estar con su familia, los únicos que quedaban eran ellas, Harry, la familia Weasley, y los profesores.

Era de día y Hermione ya estaba en pie para visitar a Ron, camino por los desiertos pasillo hasta llegar a la enfermería, cuando llego, abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, parece un ángel –pensó Hermione

-Tienes que abrir tus ojitos mi vida

**Qué fácil decir: te quiero cuando estamos solos,  
lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar,  
mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.**

**La locura de quererte como una fugitiva  
me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido.  
Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.**

**-**Tienes que despertar mi vida, tienes que luchar...por mi...por nosotros...-le decía Hermione mientras acariciaba su rostro

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido  
para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,  
no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,  
si tú me miras me hablarás.**

-Mírame Ron...no me dejes.

**Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate;  
si tú me miras, si tú miras,  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás,  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.  
Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido...  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio... (2)**

**-**No me dejes Ron...yo te necesito.

_-Hermione aquí estoy, pero…no puedo moverme, no puedo sentir nada¿Qué me pasa? Hermione por favor abrázame, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti…_

Hermione abrazo a Ron mientras derramaba unas lágrimas

-_Por favor no estés triste por, te juro que luchare para que estemos juntos, nunca te dejare sola._

**Nos quedamos solos como cada noche  
Hoy te siento triste y se muy bien por que.  
Tu querrás decirme que he cambiado mucho  
Que el amor se acaba y quiero terminar.**

**-**_Se que este ultimo tiempo he sido un tonto contigo, pero es que lo que siento por ti no es fácil de explicar, perdóname Hermione, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que llores mas por mi..._

**Yo que ni un momento puedo estar lejos de ti.  
Cómo soportar la vida entera ya sin ti  
Te quiero, te quiero, te juro que yo  
No puedo vivir sin tu amor.**

_-No me imagino mi vida sin ti amor…_

-No puedo vivir sin ti ron, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que vivir

**Ven aquí, abrázame, yo te amo tanto  
Y te pido por favor que creas más en mi.  
Yo que ni un momento puedo estar lejos de ti,  
Cómo soportar la vida entera ya sin ti.  
Te quiero, te quiero  
Yo que ni un momento puedo estar lejos de ti,  
Cómo soportar la vida entera ya sin ti.  
Te quiero, te quiero  
Te quiero, te quiero. (3)**

Hermione volvió a abrazar a Ron

-_Por favor amor no llores mas, cree en mi, estoy haciendo lo mejor posible…nuestro futuro es estar juntos._

_Flash Back_

_-Ahora estas con Lavander¿estas feliz? –de nuevo la vocecita molesta, que lo juzgaba por todo lo que hacia_

_-No te metas en esto –dijo Ron_

_-Claro que me meto¿y sabes por que?_

_-No_

_-Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que amamos a Hermione, esta absurda relación con Lavander no te quitara el amor que sientes por esa castaña _

_-Tal vez…_

_-No, tal vez nada¿viste como quedaste después de que ella te lanzara sus canarios?_

_-Si, y muy mal_

_-Ella te ama Ron, sino¿Por qué te lanzo sus pájaros?_

_-Pues porque…_

_-No has aprendido nada, idiota!_

_-Hey! No me digas así, yo no soy ningún idiota_

_-Claro que si, no te das cuenta, que ella muere por ti y tu mueres por ella._

_-¿Tu crees?_

_-Claro, sino, no estaría hablando contigo_

_-Fui un estupido…_

**Siempre te vi como una amiga nada más  
a quien llamar, con quien salir y conversar;  
no sospeché que dentro de tu corazón  
iba creciendo sin querer un gran amor.  
Perdóname si te hice mal,  
no imaginé la verdad;  
perdóname por ese amor  
que nunca fue de los dos.  
Nunca pensé que aquella niña de cristal  
sintiera con la intensidad de una mujer.  
Perdóname si te hice mal,  
no imaginé la verdad;  
perdóname por ese amor  
que nunca fe de los dos.  
Perdóname si te hice mal. (4)**

_Fin Flash Back_

De repente apareció Ginny

-Tienes que comer amiga

-No tengo hambre

-Vamos, si no comes nada, no vas a poder estar con mi hermano

-Ella tiene razón querida –esta vez fue la señora Weasley la que hablo

-Esta bien, volveré en un segundo mi vida –dicho esto Hermione salio de la enfermería con dirección al gran comedor, en el camino se encontró con Harry

-¿Cómo esta Ron? –le pregunto Harry a la castaña mientras comían en una de las mesas del gran comedor

-Aun no despierta¿fuiste a verlo? –le pregunto la castaña a su amigo

-Si, ayer por la noche

-Pensé que no se podía…

-Le pedía de forma especial a Madame Pomfrey

-Ah –dijo Hermione con voz cansada

-No has comido nada Herms

-No tengo ganas

-Hermione, yo también estoy triste, Ron es mi mejor amigo, no sabes lo mal que me siento, además no sabes todo el dolor que siento por todos los demás, Ron no es el único, Remus y Tonks…-algunas lagrimas cayeron por su cara

-Lo se –Hermione no aguanto mas y abrazo a su amigo, los dos necesitaban ese abrazo, se sentían tan solos, tan triste…

-Será mejor que volvamos a la enfermería –dijo Harry

-Ok –dicho esto ambos amigos salieron del gran comedor y partieron rumbo a la enfermería

En la enfermería

-Te dejo sola con el Hermione –dijo Harry, la castaña asintió

-Aquí estoy de nuevo amor...

-_Puedo escucharte, puedo sentir Hermione, por favor no te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, te juro mi vida, que por ti, yo viviré, tú eres mi motivo, mi razón de vivir._

**Una rosa pintada de azul  
Es un motivo  
Una simple estrellita de mar  
Es un motivo **

Escribir un poema es fácil  
Si existe un motivo  
Hasta puedo crear mundos nuevos  
En la fantasía

Unos ojos bañados de luz  
Son un motivo  
Unos labios queriendo besar  
Son un motivo

Y me quedo mirándote aquí,  
Encontrándote tanto motivos  
Yo concluyo que  
Mi motivo mejor eres tu

Es un motivo  
Son un motivo

Escribir un poema es fácil  
Si existe un motivo  
Hasta puedo crear mundos  
Nuevos en la fantasía (5) 

-Si tan solo pudieras abrir tus ojos Ron, así podría ver tu mirada, esa mirada con la que me mirabas antes en la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando bailábamos, cuando solo éramos tu y yo.

**En un rincón del corazón  
Donde no hay nadie más que yo  
Donde las luces no iluminan nada  
Entre el vacío y el temor  
Los sentimientos y el dolor  
Lo único que tengo es tu mirada**

**-**Mi esperanza eres tu Ron, sin ti yo no soy nadie...

**Tu mirada enamorada  
Que me sigue dando alas  
Que le da vida a todo  
Y me llena de esperanzas  
Tu mirada enamorada  
En mis sueños enredada  
Es pasión envuelta en fuego  
Como viento entre las llamas**

**Aunque es difícil de entender  
La soledad es un placer  
Mi compañera amiga de mi alma  
Pero sí se que estas ahí  
Me entregas tanto, soy feliz  
Lo único que quiero es tu mirada **

Tu mirada enamorada  
Que me sigue dando alas  
Que le da vida a todo  
Porque sin ti no soy nada (6) 

**-**No te rindas Ron, daría todo porque volvieras a abrir tus ojos, y me miraras como antes. Siento que sin ti estoy perdida…por favor, no me dejes...

-_Siempre estaré contigo Hermione, dondequiera que este._

**I can´t believe it´s over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the right man was on the wall  
If I don´t land  
Days were sleeping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying**

**Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it´s not too late  
It´s not too late  
´Cause you are not alone  
I´m always there with you  
And we´ll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
´Cause when you feel like you´re done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you´re not lost  
When your worlds crashing down  
And you can´t bear to fall  
I said, babe, you´re not lost **

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you´ve gone crazy  
But you´re not  
Things have seem to changed  
There´s one thing that´s still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away  


-_Siempre estaré contigo Hermione, pase lo que pase, este donde este, nunca estarás sola. _

**´Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we´ll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
´Cause when you feel like you´re done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you´re not lost  
When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear to crawl  
I said, baby, you´re not lost  
I said, baby, you´re not lost  
I said, baby, you´re not lost  
I said, baby, you´re not lost (7)**

**-**_Pase lo que pase estaré siempre junto a ti_

-Pase lo que pase siempre estarás en mi corazón Ron¿sabes? –hablo la castaña mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas de su cara- siempre estuve enamorada de ti, desde el primer día en que te vi, cuando fui al compartimiento que compartías con Harry, desde ese momento que no dejo de pensar en ti Ron, aunque todo el tiempo estuviéramos peleando.

-_Yo también lo recuerdo, recuerdo que cuando te vi, pensé que estabas muy loca, y jure que nunca me haría amigo de una loca como tu, pero ya ves, las vueltas de la vida. Tengo que confesarte algo Hermione, tengo miedo, no quiero dejaste, ni a mi familia, quiero sentir tu amor._

**Come and hold my hand   
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given**

Hermione tomo la mano de Ron

**I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand**

**I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste**

**I don't want to die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her  
I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming**

**I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste  
And I need to feel real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot give it up**

**I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins  
To go to waste**

**I just wanna feel real love  
In a life ever after  
There's a hole in my soul  
You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place**

**Come and hold my hand  
I want to contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand (8)**

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la cámara secreta?, y tu hablaste parsel, al principio no creí que tu fueras capaz, pero me sorprendiste, y gracias a ti pudimos sacarle el colmillo a la serpiente. Fuiste muy valiente, recuerdo también –dijo Hermione mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas- cuando volviste, después de habernos dejado, recuerdo que cuando te vi lo único que quería era matarte por habernos dejado, pero también quería besarte y abrazarte por haber vuelto.

Por favor, no me dejes Ron, tu sabes que te necesito, sin ti yo no soy nadie –beso sus labios- por favor, tienes que hacerlo por mi, por tu hermanos, por toda tu familia.

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**

**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**

**And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

**-**Sin ti no soy nadie Ron, por favor despierta.

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**

**-**Perdóname amor, por todos lo errores que cometí alguna vez, se que te cause dolor.

**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**

**And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby (9)**

**-**_Viviré Hermione, por ti lo hare, porque tu, eres mi razón para vivir._

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**-**_Tu sabes que significas mucho para mi, sin alguna vez te hice algo, por favor perdóname._

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

**-**_Pero cambiare por ti, porque tu, eres mi razón para vivir._

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear **

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you!**

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do (10)**

**-**_Cambiare por ti, para ser una mejor persona, para ti, Hermione._

_-_Despierta por favor, por ti seré una mejor persona, yo...Te amo Ron.

-Yo también te amo Hermione –dijo una voz, era Ron.

**Nota de la Autora: Bueno aqui esta mi One Shot, espero que les haya gustado. Veamos algunas aclaraciones, la letra cursiva es porque esta hablando Ron, la idea la saque de un libro llamado "Campo de Fresas" es muy bueno leanlo xd, bueno ahi la tipa estaba inconsiente y les hablaba a los demas.**

**Ahora el nombre de las canciones:**

**(1) Soy yo -Luis Miguel, (2) Si tu me miras -Alejandro Sanz, (3) Yo que no vivo sin ti -Luis Miguel, (4) Perdoname -Luis Miguel, (5) Motivos -Luis Miguel, (6) Tu mirada -Luis Miguel, (7) Lost- Michel Buble, (8) Feel -Robbie Williams, (9) Everytime -Britney Spears, (10) The Reasonn-Hoobastank**

**Espero que hayan sido las canciones adecuadas. Se nota que me gusta Luis Miguel xd**

**Y recuerden visitar y leer mi otro fic, "Conquistando a Harry Potter", pronto subire el capitulo 9**

**Dejen Muchos Reviews, porfi :D**

**Saluditos**

**V.**


End file.
